


Attack of the Zeti Virus

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Platonic Relationships, Transformation, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When Zazz messes up an evil plan by creating a virus that turns people into Zetis, things wind up going wrong as G.U.N want answers, the Resistance want to find a cure and the deadly Six wind up in trouble again.
Kudos: 2





	Attack of the Zeti Virus

Rouge the bat was tired, apparently some people in Soleana got turned into Zeti aliens in broad daylight of the anniversary fire festival. "Whoa,that's not right. Give a girl a break when no jewels are involved. But no, something like this happens." She quickly went over to go and assist Shadow the Hedgehog 

Shadow the hedgehog groaned at the mental image of the Zeti virus spreading across the world of Mobius. "Guess I'd better warn Sonic. That probably will catch the resistance and Eggman's eyes as well." Also Rouge nodded before heading off to make a quiet phone call to G.U.N, to let them warn everybody in the organisation about the current situation. 

But the Zeti-fied humans and mobians were so angry about what had happened, they all formed an angry mob and went after the deadly six zeti on their own. Zomon the stout yellow\orAange Zeti quickly dropped a popcorn bucket upon noticing the angry mob somehow going through the jungle zone form sonic 2006 and yelled. "Hey Zavok,looks like we might need to rethink this. Sheesh, just lost my appetite!" 

Zor groaned morosely as the Deadly Six's old hideout nearly blew up due to faulty wiring and the angry zeti mob. " Oh nice job breaking up our plan Zazz. You went ahead without thinking and created a were-Zeti virus out of Wendy's stuff. That was so pointless! We could have gotten killed by a mob of humans that got turned into fellow zeti." Zazz just shrugged. "Yeah,but it'll make Eggman distracted while we think of something else next in the new hideout! Not like anybody would notice in a few weeks." The pink Zeti didn't notice a tin fall out of the villain's reach into another world, as he made his escape with the others across the border line. 

Now Sonic just looked annoyed at what Shadow had just said,before groaning while still wearing sunglasses. "Dude,chill out and slow down what you just said Shadow. Yeah, i know that sounds weird from me, but given all the nasty stuff that Infinite put me through six months ago and all that pain, I just wanted a break." Shadow the Hedgehog then sighed upon realising the whole six months incident was a sore spot, before pacing through his words. " Alright then,I'll spell it out one word at a time. The-Deadly-Six-have-somehow-created-a-were-zeti-virus. I wish it was a joke faker,but it's on the world news and getting worse since the infected lose all common sense."

Now Sonic was really annoyed as he got off his beach chair as steam came from his ears. "Really Shadow? I didn't mean like that. A Zeti virus? Seriously? The Deadly Six thought up a zeti virus after their last evil plan failed. That's really tame, compared to the whole planet life force destroying device three or four years ago. I got turned into a werehog and still could." 

Zakk smacked Zor in the face, as the purple Zeti smiled, "So he got turned into a Zeti and werehog thing? That Shadow guy was immune cause he's part Black Eyes. Zor, do you realise what you said then? Master Zik will hate finding out about this. He fought Black Doom once, when he was younger and nearly lost a hand!"


End file.
